<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Rest of Eternity by CrossroadsDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463839">For the Rest of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon'>CrossroadsDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, Devs, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, let me feck the demon butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love with Barbatos so I wrote a story about it. Big shout out to makeapactwithme on Tumblr for editing this long ass fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Rest of Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You fidget with the collar of your shirt, biting at the skin on your lower lip as your mind races. The large wooden door looms ahead of you, a reminder of what you were about to do.</p><p>"He would never allow this, its a stupid idea.."</p><p>Shaking away your anxiety, you raise a hand to the door, a friendly "Oh come in already" followed by a chuckle coming from the other side of the door. Swallowing your heart back into your chest, you enter, Lord Diavolo sitting at his desk with a smile toying at his lips.</p><p>"Ah, Ollie! May i ask why you have been standing outside my door for..." he peeks at the clock on the wall, grinning, "17 minutes now? You seem anxious, too, come sit and have a drink with me." Waving his hand, there is a knock and Barbatos walks in with a tray filled with fresh pastries and two steaming cups of tea. Diavolo raises an eyebrow as he notices the redness spreading across your face, the wheels in his head turning as you squeak a thank you out to his demon butler. He wasn't born yesterday, so as he dismisses Barbatos and turns back to you, he already has an idea of what you're here for.</p><p>"Drink, and talk. I have an idea of why you're here but I'm going to make you say it." He winks at you and you frown playfully, muttering about demons really being cruel under your breath. Setting the cup down on the table you take a deep breath, steadying your shaking hands on your thighs.</p><p>"Lord Diav-"</p><p>He waves his hands, leaning back in his chair as he pulls his tie out from around his neck. "We are friends, when we are behind closed doors Diavolo is fine. No need for such formalities." He points his hand at you, asking for you to continue.</p><p>"Right, Diavolo. I have been... a bit distracted lately and I would like to ease my mind. However, this person in question is very close to you and I feel the need to ask permission to..." The words stop in your throat and your face flushes an even deeper red as Diavolo laughs, a large hand coming down into his thigh with a loud smack. You're so glad he finds this amusing..</p><p>"You know, I was going to make you ask but this will take a century if we keep going at this pace. You wish to ask if you can court Barbatos, no?" He smiles warmly at you, a hint of genuine excitement hidden deep in his golden eyes.</p><p>You nod weakly, rubbing a hand over your face. Suddenly frustrated you stand without warning, the demon prince jumping slightly at the movement. He tilts his head up at you, looking an awful lot like a puppy. The thought makes you snicker, but soon you remember why you came and you grunt in frustration again.</p><p>"I came all this way and couldn't even say the words. How I ever going to court him if I can't even ask you for permission?! Besides, he's an incredibly strong demon that serves the actual Demon Prince, he would never consider being with a lowly human.." You trail off, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes as you turn away from the prince. You don't want him to see you like this.</p><p>Suddenly you're being spun around by large gentle hands, Diavolo's face inches from your own. A fire is burning deep within them, and for a split second you get a glimpse of his true power. You shudder and turn your eyes away, a tear rolling down your cheek. He wipes it away before tilting your chin up to look at him.</p><p>"Barbatos and I have known each other as long as I can remember, and you are anything but an ordinary human. He may not show it but he does think of you as well. You need not worry about that, just talk to him and tell him how you feel. I think you will be surprised at his answer." <br/>He uses the edge of his sleeve to wipe another stray tear off your face before snapping his fingers, his teal haired butler entering the room with a low "Yes, my lord?"</p><p>"Ah, Barbatos. Our friend here is having a rough day and I was wondering if you would sit with them while I attend to.. some business." Diavolo has trouble hiding the hint of glee in his voice as he stands, moving quickly out of the room as Barbatos enters. The smaller demon nods with a smile and suddenly he's standing before you, the door clicking shut behind Diavolo. You hear him take a few steps away, and with a small smirk you hear him tip toe back to the door, his D.D.D tapping quietly.</p><p>Barbatos brings your attention back to him suddenly as a gloved hand slides under your chin, tilting your face up so your eyes meet. His are soft and he relaxes slightly, something you haven't had the pleasure of witnessing much. You instinctively reach up and brush your fingers against his own, humming under your breath. He chuckles softly, his thumb tracing your jaw.</p><p>"Lord Diavolo and I have known each other long enough that I know when he's scheming. So please, indulge me. What is the real reason he asked me here today?" He removes his hand from your face, but only long enough to push your hair out from in front of your face.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you open your mouth to just tell him plainly how you felt, but your chest tightens and before you know it you're sobbing. The words just keep coming, and he reaches out to pull you against his chest. You wrap your arms around him as you continue to talk, explaining how you've been wanting to be with him but you doubted your worth as a human against his own demon status. He pets your head lovingly as you continue to shake, only pulling away to wipe your face with a handkerchief pulled from one of his pockets. Once you have said all you can bring yourself to, you feel a small chuckle rumbling from the chest of the demon you're pressed up against. You pull back and look at him quizzically, but are cut short by a pair of surprisingly soft lips being pressed against your forehead.</p><p>"Oh Ollie, if only you had come to me sooner. I could have spared you all of this anxiety. I noticed you the moment you arrived here in the Devildom, and have only grown more fond of you as you went about wreaking havoc across our city. From standing up to Lord Diavolo when needed, to helping all of the brothers grow and become closer." He cupped your cheeks in his hands, his gloves off for the first time since you've arrived. His hands were surprisingly warm and you found yourself leaning into them with a sigh.</p><p>"You are more than worthy of my love, and if you'll have me I'm yours." He tilts your face up and leans down slightly, his gorgeous deep green eyes soft and full of love. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck you pull him against you, a groan leaving you as your lips touch. Your excitement is short lived however, as the door slams open with a very excited Diavolo standing on the other side. He is in full demon form and he looks very sheepish, so you assume that was an accident.</p><p>Before you can comprehend what just happened, he steps into the room and his arms are around both of you, a huge smile on his face. You notice a small glance shared between the two demons and you inquire what it is about, but Diavolo shakes his head.</p><p>"Now is a time for celebration, we can discuss the formalities of everything after. As I'm sure you noticed, I never really left so Lucifer has already been notified and is on his way with the brothers." He looks down at the smaller demon, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Barbatos, you are forbidden from helping with preparations. Your only duty now is to find a nice outfit for you and our dear Ollie to wear."</p><p>You see Barbatos fight with his nature to serve before nodding, extending a hand out to you with a smile. You take it and with a sly grin he sweeps you up into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before heading out the door towards his room. You wrap your arms around his neck and gaze up at him longingly, his warmth making your tense muscles relax. Holy crap, you didn't realize how tense you were, and you find your eyes growing heavy. The demon you now call your own chuckles softly as he lays you on his bed, shaking his head as you try to stand.</p><p>"You need rest before tonight, my love." Your heart skips a beat at his words and you reach up towards him, eyes growing heavier by the second. "Please lay with me, Barbatos." He nods and slides into the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms. You wrap one of your own around him and a small squeak escapes your lips. You never realized how muscular the demon beneath you really is, and you find yourself slipping a hand under his waistcoat to investigate further. He groans softly at the touch before pulling you up into a kiss, your lips barely touching before he pulls away. He chuckles at your noise of disappointment, shaking his head as he holds you closer.</p><p>"There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now we both could use some rest. Sleep, my love. Tonight will be a party to remember." As the words reach you, all you can do is nod weakly before sleep overtakes you completely, and you find yourself dreaming of teal and black.</p><p>...</p><p>You wake with strong arms wrapped around you, and the events of earlier come flooding back. A smile touches your lips as you look up at the face of your love, your heart swelling at the sight of him so relaxed. A single tear spills down your cheek and your breath catches in your throat. Sensing your distress he looks over at you urgently, eyebrows knitting together as he cups your face in his large hand.</p><p>"What is it, my love? How can I help?" He looks so serious and for a moment all you can do is giggle. This just confuses him farther and you have to compose yourself before you can speak. How can you explain to him that you have spent the last 6 months in the Devildom wishing for him to be looking at you the way he is right this moment. How you have had many nights wishing he was there by your side, and finally he is. More tears spill over and he pulls you into a kiss, his lips barely touching your own as he asks again what is wrong.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong, Barbatos. I just can't believe that the demon of my dreams is holding me in his arms." At your words he presses his mouth against your own again, his kiss slowly deepening as he pulls you into his lap. You moan softly into his mouth and he seizes the opportunity, his tongue slipping between your lips. You jump and pull back, startled by what you felt.</p><p>"My apologies, did you not know?" He grins as his tongue slips out, the appendage longer than average, and forked at the tip. You curiously reach up and touch it, giggling as it flicks against your skin. Just as you are about to pull him back against you, there is a soft knock at the door and with a small huff, he calls for them to come in. <br/>Dia peeks in with a shit eating grin spread across his face, a small "Did I interrupt?" slipping out. You nod and glare at him, but your eyes widen at the noise coming from the palace below.</p><p>"Dinner is scheduled to start in an hour, and as you can hear the brothers have arrived. Maybe you could hurry before they tear the place apart." He chuckles and winks before backing out of the room, the door closing with a soft click.<br/> Barbatos signs and pecks you on the cheek before rising, unbuttoned his vest and shedding it. Your face flushes as he sheds more of his clothes, setting them neatly over the back of a chair. You run your eyes across his back, watching his muscles ripple under his skin as he moves about. A sudden heat in your lower stomach brings you back, and you pull your eyes away from him. Realizing you don't have a suit to wear, you begin to panic. However apparently Barbatos has been preparing for a while and he disappears into the closet momentarily before returning with two garment bags. He hands the smaller one to you with a sly wink before opening the other, the hint of black and emerald peeking out. Feeling bold you stand behind him, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades as you run your fingers over his chest. He hums and leans into your touch, frowning as you pull away.</p><p>"If I get dressed in this room, we won't make it to dinner." He chuckles and waves you out of the room, turning back towards the suit in front of him. You grab the garment bag off the bed and slip into the bathroom, peeling the bag off of the suit. It was gorgeous, at first glance it looked like a normal black suit. When the light hit it though, it had an emerald sheen that matched the deep emerald bow tie tied around the collar. Realizing he had a matching suit your heart caught in your throat, and you hurriedly got dressed so you didn't start crying again. Looking at yourself in the mirror you realize the suit was perfectly tailored to your body, hugging your chest nicely and making your green eyes pop. Peeking a bottle of cologne on the sink, you gave it a sniff. It was definitely what he was always wearing, so in a moment of possessiveness you dabbed some under your collar.</p><p>Taking a deep breath you stepped back into the room, the air immediately rushing out of your lungs at the sight of the teal haired demon. He turned to look at you, his calm facade slipping momentarily as he looked you up and down. You shifted, slightly embarrassed, before he rushed over to kiss you. His lips were no longer soft, but hungry and hot against your own. His forked tongue pressed at your lips and you gave him access, sucking on the appendage and drawing a lovely moan from deep within his chest. Pressing a hand to his chest, you pushed him far enough away to break the kiss, gasping for air. He chucked and apologized before taking your hand, leading you out of the room and into the hallway. Down in the dining hall you could hear the brothers, and a warm smile touched your lips. Barbatos gripped your hand and smiled reassuringly at you, motioning towards the commotion. "Are you ready, my love?" You nod and he leads the way, your heart beating in your chest as you near the doors to the dining hall.</p><p>You begin to catch the conversation, and you hear Mammon's slightly annoyed tone. "What are we even waitin' for? Beel looks like he's about to start chowin' down on me!" <br/>Lucifer chuckles, a sound that isn't often heard, and you hear someone gasp. "Holy shit, whatever it is has Lucifer LAUGHING! Now I'm scared.." You snicker at Satan's sarcastic comment, nodding to Barbatos before pushing the door open, hand in hand with the demon butler.</p><p>Diavolo hears you enter and stands, startling everyone at the table. All eyes are on him as he beams, motioning to the door. "Our guests of honor have arrived." As you step into the room you scan your eyes over everyone, Barbatos wrapping an arm around you possessively. You wait for a few deafening moments before the silence is broken by Asmodeus. He stands suddenly as they all realize what is going on, his voice high pitched with excitement.</p><p>"Ha! It is about fucking time you two!! I've been putting up with your sexual tension for months. It's about time you two got together." He winked at you and you swear you heard him mumble about how he will teach you to lie with a demon, but you ignore it as the rest of the brothers rise.</p><p>Beel is the first to reach you, knocking the wind out of you with one of his big bear hugs. "Oh MC, I'm so happy for you!" He hugs you for a few seconds before putting you down, suddenly frowning. You pat his cheek, asking him why the sad face. His stomach growls and he mumbles about being jealous of you getting to eat Barbatos' cooking all the time, but immediately perks back up when the demon butler assures him he is welcome to visit whenever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon is next to reach you, pulling you into a hug but mumbling about how you could have chosen the Great Mammon instead. Running your hands playfully through his hair he smiles, looking at the two of you with nothing but love. "I'm happy for you, MC. And you as well, Barbatos." He pecks the top of your head before stepping back, letting Asmo come in for his hug. He definitely whispers about teaching you how to fuck a demon, and giggles at the blush that spreads across your face.</p><p>Belphegor pushes him out of the way to get to you, smiling bigger than you've ever seen him before as he congratulates you both. However you feel the energy radiating off of him as his eyes meet the demon butlers own. You hear him hiss under his breath how he would chase Barbatos for all eternity if he hurts you, and he nods in acknowledgment. This satisfies the Avatar of Sloth and he hugs you warmly before stepping away.</p><p>You're again swept up into strong arms but this time you look up to see none other than Lucifer himself, his face neutral but a twinkle in his crimson eyes that you've never seen before. "I'm sad you won't be staying at the House of Lamentation anymore, but I'm pleasantly surprised that your time here in the Devildom has provided you with such happiness." He nods at Barbatos before stepping away, turning towards a loud noise at the table.</p><p>"Whaddya mean they won't be at HoL with us anymore?!" Mammon has tears in his eyes, and all of the brothers look horrified before Diavolo chuckles, breaking the tension. "Well you don't expect me to let the love of my most trusted friend live so far away, do you?" He has a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the brothers nod in agreement, realizing he was right.</p><p>"Don't worry Mammon, we'll still have our movie night once a week, I promise." He perks up at your words and seems content, sitting back down with a huff. You find a hand against your lower back and you smile up at Barbatos as he leads you to your spot at the table. Like a true gentleman he pulls your chair out for you before taking a seat at your right side, his hand finding your own once you're both seated. Diavolo motions for the food to be brought in and everyone begins to chatter excitedly as the trays are passed out. Getting a moment to just sit in silence, you finally get to admire the outfits everyone has chosen.</p><p>Diavolo sits to your left at the head of the table, his crimson RAD uniform looking as professional on him now as it does at school. To his left is Lucifer, dressed in a black suit with a burgundy tie that made his eyes look even more gorgeous. Levi is next, dressed to the nines in his admiral suit, but nose in his game console. You smile warmly at him, knowing how hard it is for him to venture out of his room in normal clothes, let alone as dressed up as he is. You mention how good he looks and he blushes, mumbling a thank you as he sinks deeper into his chair. Satan is next to him with his nose pressed into a book, trying to look unfazed but you catch his eye and he smiles. He is dressed in a plain fitted black suit with a black tie, and you can see how muscular he is despite being so skinny. Sometimes you forget they are all demons, and their abnormal physique still surprises you. You chuckle softly to yourself, squeezing the hand interlaced with your own for support. Asmodeus is dressed in a ghastly pink suit adorned with rhinestones, and he looks suspiciously like a disco ball. Beel has already dug into his meal, and you look at the ginger demon with adoration. He looks so adorable in his blood red jacket, his shirt messy underneath and his tie missing. You can tell he put in an effort though, and he looks better than his twin brother. Belphegor is simply in an over sized and wrinkled purple button down with slacks, both looking suspiciously slept in. His jacket is rolled up and tucked under his head, his light snores being drowned put by Mammon's loud voice. You turn to him and laugh at his casual outfit, his white jacket sleeves haphazardly rolled up and several buttons open so you can peek at his chest. You giggle and lean into Barbatos, your heart full from all the love in the room.</p><p>The dinner goes smoothly and the night grows late as bottle after bottle of demonus is opened and consumed. Your demon love is pink in the face and has his shirt unbuttoned as he leans against the couch, petting your hair as he talks with Lord Diavolo. You aren't paying attention to their conversation, the low rumble of your demons voice lulling you to sleep. You hear Diavolo chuckle and you look at him, your eyes half shut as he speaks to Barbatos. The demon below you nods in agreement and you feel yourself being scooped up, catching a glimpse of all the brothers asleep around the room. You realize how tired you are and you weakly cling to him as he carries you to bed, only letting go long enough for him to undress you. Sliding into the bed next to you, you both fall into a deep sleep, the warmth of his skin relaxing you in a way nothing has before.</p><p>...</p><p>Barbatos sits across from the demon prince, brows knitted together in deep thought. The prince himself had a similar face, but they were brought back at the sound of a knock at the door. Lucifer steps into the room at Diavolo's welcome and closes it behind him, sitting next to the butler.</p><p>"Have we decided how we are to proceed? Are we planning on talking to them about it now, or shall it wait?" Lucifer glances between the two other demons and Diavolo motions to Barbatos. The teal haired demon nods and looks at Lucifer with a tight lipped smile. "I think it best to mention it to MC before we... bed together for the first time. Since the process is impossible to stop once it has began, and as I am one of the oldest demons in the realm, it will be fast." <br/>Lucifer nods and pulls a book out from under his jacket, handing it over to Barbatos. "This is the book you asked for, and I hope it goes well." He swears he hears a soft "me too" escape the demons lips before he stands, waiting to be dismissed.</p><p>Diavolo nods and wishes him luck, sighing deeply after he leaves the room. Beckoning his lover to come sit in his lap he snuggles into Lucifer's neck. "I just hope it goes well, the last time this happened and he was turned down, he didn't talk to me for 100 years. It hurts me to see him sad. Besides, I'm curious to see how MC will look.." <br/>Lucifer let's himself laugh and plants a kiss to the top of the princes head. "Me too, my love."</p><p>...</p><p>You wake from your sleep and reach out to find your lover, but grunt in frustration as you find the bed empty. Rubbing your eyes, you look around noticing a note on a tray next to the bed. On the tray was a fresh cup of coffee and a covered plate that smelled suspiciously of pancakes. You reach over and open the note, smiling at the butler's gorgeous calligraphy.<br/>"My love, I have business to attend to with the prince, but I will be back shortly. Enjoy breakfast while I am gone, and meet me in the library once you are done. <br/>Yours always, Barbatos."</p><p>You are sentimental, so you tuck the letter into a drawer next to the bed, fully intending on keeping it. You realize you smell horrible so you scarf down breakfast before slipping into the shower, noticing an outfit had been set out for you on the counter. You get dressed and head on down to the library, your heart skipping a beat at the sight of your demon lover. He stands and turns to you, smiling warmly before greeting you with a soft kiss. You hold onto him for a few moments longer before pulling away, inquiring about the book set out and the reason for your meeting this morning. Barbatos shifts uncomfortably and pulls you into his lap as he sits, grabbing the book to show you a certain chapter.</p><p>"Demon biology is different than humans, and when the two species mix, things can... happen." He sighs, exasperated and you pull him into a kiss as you run your fingers through his hair. You have never seen him this flustered before and it worries you. <br/>"Baby, you can talk to me about anything. What is going to happen to me? Will I die? Oh no, am I going to get pregnant?" You feign shock and he laughs, burying his face into your shoulder for support. He takes several deep breaths before composing himself, cracking the book open with a sigh. You skim the page with your eyes but you can't read the language, so you wait for him to begin reading.</p><p>"When a demons seed mixes with those of a humans, a transformation begins. This process cannot be stopped, and can only be sped up with an increased amount of seed being consumed. This transformation can last anywhere from several months to several years, depending on the power of the demon." He shuts the book and shifts some can look you in the eye, his calm facade slipping for a moment. You begin to understand but you still want him to say it.</p><p>"MC, if we take this any farther I will turn you into a demon. It will be fast as well, as I am the third strongest demon in the realm next to Lord Diavolo himself. If.." <br/>He falters and you are surprised to see tears falling down his face. You immediately pull him into a kiss, wiping his tears as you hold him close. Suddenly he shudders beneath you, a small sob leaving him. You realize what he was telling you, and what has obviously happened in the past. Pulling his chin up you look him in his eyes, nerves steeled by your determination.</p><p>"One lifetime is not enough with you, Barbatos. If this means I get to spend eternity with you, I would be honored." Your words send a shock through him and he holds you even tighter, his shaking slowly coming to a stop. <br/>He looks up at you and shakes his head, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Ollie, what did I ever do to deserve you?" <br/>You laugh and kiss him softly before moving your lips towards his ear, your breath making him shudder. "When are we going to start?" You whisper almost inaudible against him and you feel a surge of heat beneath you. Pulling back you realize your love had turned into his demon form and your insides do flips as he carries you towards his bedroom, his split tail sliding against the ground in anticipation.</p><p>You barely make it to the bedroom before his lips are against yours hungrily, his forked tongue probing at your lips to gain entrance. You allow him to deepen the kiss, the taste of your mouth pulling a deep growl from his chest. He pulls back and looks you in the eye, his eyes heavy with his last for you. "Let me hear you say that you are okay with this, one last time." <br/>You nod and lean up near his ear, nearly moaning it against his skin. "Barbatos, turn me into a demon so we can be together for eternity." At your words his last ounce of self control bleeds away and he lays you on the bed, working to strip his clothes off. You follow his lead, tossing your clothes off to the side and exposing your body to him. He turns back to you and gasps, taking a few seconds to look you over with hungry eyes. You find your face flush and you begin to cover yourself but find your hands suddenly restrained by his long black tails. His mouth was all over your skin, alternating between soft nips and lapping at the small beads of blood he draws. <br/>You moan softly and turn your head to the side, beckoning him towards your now exposed neck. Taking your lead, he sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh, your cock now aching and dripping precum. You buck your hips against his and gasp at the feeling of his hard cock against your own. You look down and realize he is impossibly big compared to yourself, and he chuckles deeply. <br/>"Don't worry, my love. I will make sure you are well prepared for me." You nod and lean up to kiss him, trusting the demon above you. He indulges you for a few moments longer before continuing his journey down your body, stopping at your aching member with a devilish grin. You buck your hips involuntarily as his tongue dips down to taste you and he pulls a loud moan from you as he shoves your whole length into his mouth. He expertly bobs his head as his tongue twists around you, and you tap his head urgently. <br/>"Babe if you keep doing that, you're gonna make me cum.." He moves his head even faster and your hips rut against him, a cry leaving you as you climax in his mouth. He swallow and licks his lips, releasing your hands and using his tail instead to retrieve a small box from the shelf next to the bed.</p><p>He sets it on the bed next to you before instructing you to flip onto your stomach. Finding yourself wanting more you do as you are told, muffling yourself with his sheets as his tongue now begins to tease your entrance. <br/>You're not a virgin but you've never taken anyone as big as Barbatos so you allow your body to relax, his tongue slipping inside you when you do. He tastes you for a few more seconds before pulling away, a small whimper leaving you. He chuckles and you hear the snap of something, jumping slightly at the feeling of something cold at your entrance. He shoves two fingers inside you slowly, working them until he can add a third. You buck your hips back against him to tell him you're ready for more but find yourself empty.</p><p>You look back to see why he pulled out but cry out at a new sensation inside you. Something warm slips inside you and you realize he is fucking you with his tail. This makes your cock bounce with lust and he wraps the other tail around the member, pumping it slowly in time with the thrusts into your ass. <br/>His hands roam over your body and you find yourself wanting more. Wanting him. You look back with half lidded eyes, pleading for him to fuck you already. He nods and pulls his tails away, flipping you onto your back and using them to hold your ankles apart. Leaning down to kiss you, he uses one hand to hold himself up and the other to guide his lubed cock to your wet gaping hole. You buck impatiently against him and he presses himself against you to hold you down.</p><p>"Now, now. I don't want to hurt you so this first time will be slow and gentle." You moan breathily at the feeling of him pressing himself into you, your body tensing up at his size. He pets you softly and praises you, waiting for you to relax before pressing into you more. When he finally bottoms out inside of you he allows your legs to drop, and you wrap them around his waist. Kissing you deeply he waits for you adjust before slowly moving, each thrust drawing another moan from you. His thrusts are deep and slow at first, but quickly pick up at your request.</p><p>Soon he is slamming his hips into your own, the room filled with the sounds of your moans. His thrusts begin to falter and he warns you of his impending release. You reach down to touch your aching cock, begging for him to cum with you. He pushes your hand away and strokes you himself in time with his thrusts, your sudden orgasm causing him to cry out and fill you with his hot seed. He holds you close as you both ride out your orgasms, and your eyes flutter closed. He pulls away for a few moments, returning with a warm wet cloth to clean you both up with. Once that's done he climbs in bed next to you and before you can say anything, you're fast asleep in his arms, your demon lover not far behind you.</p><p>Diavolo and Lucifer were sharing an intimate moment when they felt the shift of a demon, looking at each other with wide eyes. Scrambling to get dressed the rush out to find Barbatos, knowing it could be a really good thing, or a very bad one. The demon Prince hears a cry and takes off into a sprint towards the noise, coming to a halt outside the door to Barbatos' room. <br/>He reaches for the door but Lucifer stops him with a raised eyebrow, beckoning him to listen. His cheeks flush a deep red at the moans coming from inside the door but then he breaks out into a huge grin. Lucifer takes his hand and leads them back into their shared room, knowing the love demons needed their privacy. Besides, the noises Ollie was making was having a very physical effect on the smaller demon. <br/>Once they were back in bed, Diavolo pulls Lucifer into his lap, grinding their hips together. "You know what this means, right?" <br/>Lucifer chuckles and nods, leaning down to the princes ear. "It means its my turn to get fucked senseless" and the Prince didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>The next few months were a blur of school and paperwork, being the partner of his butler doesn't mean Lord Diavolo is going to go easy on you. You still go to the HoL to visit the brothers, and they say that your visits are the highlights of their week. <br/>Your body doesn't change very fast at first, but you find yourself having the same conversation with Diavolo for the third time that day. <br/>You throw your hands up in frustration, an angry "What the FUCK is going on?!" tumbling from your lips. Diavolo stops dead and asks what is wrong, and when you tell him, he tells you to find Barbatos immediately. <br/>You begin to panic but the look in the Prince's eyes calms you. You realize this may have to do with your transformation. So you nod and head out to find your lover. <br/>When you do find him, he guides you to a chair and looks over you in a panic. "My love, what is wrong?" You explain what happened and he nods knowingly, kneeling in front of you to look you in the eyes.</p><p>"You have started the final stages of your transformation and your demon form will come soon. It is... an intense process, and all three of Lord Diavolo, Lucifer, and myself should be there just in case. Solomon as well since he is a powerful sorcerer." He pulls his DDD out with one hand and sends messages to the people in question, nodding as he receives responses. Meanwhile you are feeling hotter and hotter, like you are going to boil from the inside. He holds onto you and tries to keep you conscious, telling you reassuringly that the others are on their way.</p><p>You wake up laying in a bed you don't recognize. You look up and see the faces of the demons around you, but you can't seem to focus. You try to get up but realize you are restrained, and you thrash against your bindings with a cry. Soft hands touch your face and you whip your head around, meeting the gaze of your lover.<br/> "Ollie, relax. The bindings are simply so you don't injure yourself during this time. You are so close, and you are doing so well, my love." His smile falters as another wave of pain hits you, and he pulls back knowing what is happening next. The waves of energy coming off of you force them all into demon form, and even Solomon takes a step back.</p><p>"Uh guys, is he supposed to feel that powerful?" Solomon looks up at Diavolo with a panicked expression, and swallows loudly when the prince nods. "Demons born this way are equally as strong as their creator, and we all know how powerful Barbatos is. Hence the restraints and protective spells." Diavolo casts his eyes down as your form begins to shift, and his wings stiffen in anticipation.</p><p>Your horns come first, black as the night and instead of the usual two, four sprout instead. The first are like rams horns, ridged and curved back around your head. The second sprout from directly behind the first, pointing straight upwards with a slight twist. Your back arches and all present company steps back, not knowing if a tail or wings will appear next. Much to everyone's surprise, a giant pair of leathery wings sprout from your lower back. They are bat-like in appearance, and much larger than expected. They stretch out involuntarily, the finger like joints cracking softly.</p><p>You're suddenly still, and the waves of power stop rolling off you in such intensity. Diavolo nods and they work together to untie you, knowing that the transformation was over. You would be stuck in this form until you learned to control your powers but after the first time it is like second nature. Barbatos scoops you up into his arms and carries you to your shared bed, holding your clammy body close to his own as he waits for you to awaken.</p><p>The first thing you notice when you wake up is that you feel like you've been hit my a freight train. The second thing you notice is the large wings filling the bed next to you. You experimentally shift and they flex in response. Barbatos feels you stir and looks at you with loving eyes, pulling you into a soft kiss. You return it before attempting to pull yourself up, wincing in pain at the motion.</p><p>"Oh my love, please be careful. Your body has been through a lot and you must take it easy. Let's have a nice bath." You nod in agreement and he scoops you up, confusing you as he moves out towards the hall. <br/>"Are we not bathing in here?" <br/>Barbatos shakes his head and nuzzles you softly. "Your wings would be too cramped so Lord Diavolo has given us permission to use the bath house until you can swap back to your other form." <br/>Remembering your shift into a demon you reach up and touch your horns, an excited smile breaking out across your face. Your partner chuckles and sets you down on a bench to help you undress, and when you ask to try to stand he allows it with his support. You manage to walk yourself into the water, your whole body relaxing into the heat. You make the mistake of watching your demon lover undress and your cock twitches uncomfortably, but you shift to try and hide your arousal. He slides into the water next to you and beings to work on your muscles, staying in there until your whole body is slumped against him and you are snoring softly.</p><p>Lord Diavolo approaches the butler with a curious face after he lays you back in your shared bed, and is met with a smile. "He is doing fine, my Lord. He ate and managed to walk himself around with my support. Tomorrow he should be ready to begin training." <br/>Diavolo smiles and nods, embracing the smaller demon lovingly. "Congratulations on forever, Barbatos. He is beautiful, and loves you so much." Barbatos pats the prince softly and smiles in a way Diavolo hasn't seen in millennia. Now to figure out how to explain to the others what happened exactly..</p><p>Lucifer gathered the brothers together and explained that tonight they will be dining with Lord Diavolo again. He was met with a wall of questions, since they all felt the surge of power coming from the castle, and he raised a hand to quiet the group. "Yes, yes. All of these will be answered tonight, I know you all felt the demonic power and you will find out soon enough. Also come in demon form tonight, it is a party." He smiled and the other brothers looked at each other uncomfortably, but dispersed to prepare for the upcoming event.</p><p>Ollie stretched his wings, flapping them experimentally as Barbatos nods and instructs him farther. "Very good, my love. You're looking stronger every day, and I do believe you are ready to present your new self to the other Lords." You pull him in for a deep kiss, your wings instinctively wrapping around his body. He brushes them softly with his hands, sending shock waves through your body. Since your transformation your senses had been heightened, so you perk up when you hear the commotion downstairs. You jump excitedly, and Barbatos lets out a delightful laugh at your excitement. He switches to his demon form before taking your hand, his other hand on his DDD to let Diavolo know you were on your way.</p><p>Mammon paces nervously, chewing at his fingernails as they wait for the demon Prince to explain himself. He finally appears and all the brothers begin shouting at once, silencing themselves when the Prince holds a hand up. "I know you have all been wondering what has been going on, since none of you have seen Ollie for over a week. I also know you all felt that surge of power. When a high level demon beds with a human, it causes a transformation, and you are here to witness the newest addition to the Devildom." Waving his hand, Barbatos steps into the room, followed by the freshly changed Ollie. No one moves for several minutes before you laugh to break the silence.</p><p>"What, is no one gonna comment on how hot I look as a demon?" Your voice breaks the spell and suddenly you have six very confused demons crowding you, asking more questions than you can even keep up with. <br/>You start with Asmodeus, who is behind you staring longingly at your wings. "Have you learned to fly yet? Because I absolutely want to teach you!" <br/>You turn to respond but are cut short by Mammon interjecting about how HE should teach you, since he's older. You slyly comment about how Lucifer is older and also has wings, and he punches you jokingly in the shoulder. The rest of the night is filled with questions and demonstrations, and you show off your ability to control a small portion of the power that you got from Barbatos.</p><p>Over the next few weeks you learn to fly with the help of all of the wing bearing demons around you, and with the princes guidance you learn to control your powers. When you finish schooling at RAD, Diavolo invites you to work alongside him and you agree wholeheartedly, excited to use your new abilities to help the kingdom and also be close to your love as well. Alongside the young Prince you help bring peace to the three realms, and you find yourself in your favorite place at the end of every night; In the arms of your demon lover. It is going to be a great eternity.</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>"Barbatos, are you alright?" You wave your free hand in front of his face, but to no avail. You think you've broken your husband, so you quickly tap a message to Diavolo on your DDD. Within seconds hes at your door, a panicked look on his face.</p><p>"What is going on here? Barbatos, are you alright?" The Prince rushes to the side of his oldest friend, touching his arm softly to shake him from his disoriented state. The teal haired demon couldn't bring himself to formulate words, instead opting to hand the small plastic stick to the prince instead. <br/>Diavolo inspects it before a grin breaking out, his excitement causing his demon form to come out. He rushes down the hall with it, screaming to his lover. "Luci, LUCI! Barbatos is going to be a dad!" <br/>Lucifer comes rushing out, a quizzical look on his face. He takes the stick from his lover and smiles, cooing the small raven-haired infant in his arms. "Shh, you're going to wake him." <br/>Diavolo chuckles and smiles apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, my love. I am just so excited about the new demon life being brought into our realm. My apologies." He kisses his lover softly before pulling out his DDD, tapping away for several minutes. Lucifer's own dings and he checks it, stifling a laugh at the enthusiastic message about the new baby that was sent to everyone. He sighs deeply and prepares himself for the onslaught of questions, knowing it is going to be a long night.</p><p>...</p><p>Barbatos paces and despite Diavolo's reassurance, he keeps asking if he can go see his lover yet. Again the nurse tells him no and he growls deeply, the large hand of the Prince stopping him from just bolting into the room. <br/>He sighs and apologizes to the larger demon, receiving a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "It does take a while, but Ollie is going to be okay. So is the baby." The Prince is cut short by the doctor coming out with a smile on his face, and Barbatos rushes up to him. <br/>"Are they alright? When can I see them." The doctor chuckles and beckons him into the room, assuring him both parent and baby are perfectly safe.</p><p>Barbatos rushes to his husband's side, kissing him softly before looking down at the small bundle in his arms. His breath catches in his throat and tears sting his eyes at the sight of the little teal haired demon baby. He shakily asks his lover what it is, and he melts completely at his answer.</p><p>"Barbatos my love, meet our daughter Lilith."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>